Chamochi
by Aikoochichan
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah cerita singkat awal pertemuan Tamako dengan Mochizou/"Chado itu apa Bunda?"/"Mochi!"/"Tamako juga cantik kok."/"Tamako ga daisuki."/"EHHHH!"/"Anakku sudah dewasa!"/"Bunda Tamako ga daisuki itu artinya apa?"/Still Newbie/RnR/Don't Like Don't Read/Awas Typo/ Ittadakimasu .


" _Chadō itu apa bunda?"_

 **Disclaimer**

 **Tomako Market © Kyoto Animation**

 **.**

 **Chamochi**

 **Family/Friendship**

 **Main Charcters:**

 **Tomako Kitashirakawa**

 **Mochizou Ouji**

 **And others**

 **Warning : Ini masih newbie/OOC/Typos/Alur ngga jelas/Cerita pasaran/OOC/dan lain-lain**

 **.**

 **ket: "** _blablabla.._ _ **"**_ **(berbicara Bahasa asing)**

* * *

"Wah sudah sampai.. sudah sampai!" Teriak seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam sambil berlari turun dari dalam mobil yang kini sedang ia tumpangi.

Mata biru milik gadis kecil itu terus bergerak kesana-kemari saat ia sudah keluar dari mobil tersebut, mata birunya memancarkan binar-binar kekaguman saat matanya menangkap banyangan rumah putih sederhana yang berdiri kokoh didepannya.

"Bunda.. Bunda ini rumah baru kita?" Tanya gadis kecil itu pada seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil menuntun seorang balita berumur empat tahun disampingnya.

"Iya Tama sayang ini rumah baru kita, ayo masuk dan kita lihat kamar Tama-chan." Ucap wanita itu sambil mengelus pelan surai hitam milik gadis kecil tadi dan segera berjalan pelan memasuki rumah putih tersebut.

.

.

"Wooaaahhhh."

Suara kekaguman itu muncul dari mulut kecil gadis manis yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

Mata biru milik gadis kecil itu meneliti ruangan di hadapannya dengan saksama memandangi ruangan berwarna pastel itu dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ini kamar Tamako bunda?" Tanya gadis kecil itu sambil mengadahkan kepalanya kearah bundanya yang kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Iya sayang ini kamar Tamako dan Anko." Ucap sang bunda sambil melirik ke samping kanannya dimana seorang balita berumur empat tahun sedang memandang bundanya dengan tatapan polos khas anak kecil.

"Wah, kau dengar Anko kita akan tidur berdua, Anko maukan sekamar dengan kakak?" Tanya gadis kecil yang di panggil Tamako itu sambil berjongkok di depan adiknya -Anko- yang kini sedang menatapnya sambil mengedipkan mata besarnya beberapa kali.

"Hu'um Anko mau bobo sama kakak." Ucap Anko sambil mengangguk pelan, mata besarnya yang berwarna cokelat itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu sambil memandang polos kakaknya.

.

.

"Bunda kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Tamako sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di depan sebuah cermin besar, sementara bundanya tengah asik menyisir rambut hitam miliknya.

"Teman lama ayah sama bunda mau ketemu sama kita, makannya Tamako bunda rapiin rambutnya biar cantik." Ucap bundanya sambil menguncir dua rendah rambut hitam Tamako dengan ikat rambut berwarna putih milik gadis kecil itu.

"Kita nanti disana ngapain aja bunda?" Tanya Tamako sambil berdiri dan menghadap kearah bundanya yang kini sedang menguncir rambut hitam Anko.

"Nanti kita disana melakukan _Chadō_ Tamako, makannya Tamako pakai _yukata_ -nya ya." Ucap bundanya sambil menyerahka _yukata_ berwarna hijau muda pada Tamako.

" _Chadō_ itu apa bunda?" Tanya Tamako sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang bundanya dengan pandangan penuh Tanya.

" _Chadō_ itu nama lain dari upacara minum teh." Ucap bundanya sambil memasangkan _yukata_ merah pada tubuh kecil Anko.

"Upacara minum teh? Berarti nanti disana kita akan minum teh bunda?" Tanya Tamako sambil memasang kain _yukata_ di tubuhnya.

"Iya, nanti kita akan minum the disana, sekarang Tama bantu bunda pasangkan _yukata_ -nya Anko ya." Ucap sang bunda sambil mengambil kain _yukata_ berwarna merah marun disampingnya.

"Tama mau bantu bunda." Jawab Tamako sambil mengangguk antusias dan berlari mengambil _obi_ berwarna hitam di atas meja.

.

.

"Bunda apa masih jauh?" Tanya Tamako sambil mendongak menatap bundanya yang tengah berjalan di samping kanannya.

"Tidak kok, itu rumahnya." Jawab sang bunda sambil menunjuk ke salah satu rumah di sisi kanan jalan.

Rumah itu terbilang cukup besar bergaya tradisional Jepang dengan sebuah ukiran kanji didepan rumah itu yang bertuliskan Ouji dan juga subuah pohon bunga Sakura yang sedang mekar di halaman rumah tersebut.

" _kon'nichwa._ " Ucap sang bunda di depan rumah itu, sementara Tamako yang tidak mengerti Bahasa yang diucapkan bundanya hanya mengendikkan bahu kecilnya dan melirik kearah Anko yang ada digandengan sebelah kiri bundanya.

" _ha'i_." Jawab sebuah suara dari dalam rumah besar tersebut lalu tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang wanita berambut _brunette_ dari dalam rumah.

" _ah,_ Hinako _-chan, selamat datang, ayo masuk!"_ Ucap wanita itu sambil mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

Tamako yang –lagi-lagi- tidak tahu apa yang mereka ucapkan hanya dapat mengikuti langkah Sang bunda yang berjalan memasuki rumah besar tersebut sambil menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan lembut milik Sang bunda.

.

.

"hahh." Tamako akhirnya bisa menghela napas lega, setelah melewati acara _Chadō_ yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti olehnya akhirnya ia bisa menenangkan dirinya di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Ouji tersebut.

"Waah, bunganya jatuh." Pekik Tamako pelan sambil menangkup guguran kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan diatasnya.

" _Cantik_."

Tamako memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat mendengar sebuah suara yang lagi-lagi dengan Bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti lagi dan yang pasti itu bukan suaranya, lagipula suaranya mirip dengan suara anak laki-laki.

Dengan perlahan ia membalikan badannya ke belakang dan maniknya langsung bersibolok dengan manik hazel milik seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Mata Tamako seolah terkunci pada manik hazel milik anak laki-laki itu, dan mungkin saja acara pandang-pandangan itu akan terus berlanjut kalau saja tidak ada sebuah suara yang menyeletuk di belakang anak laki-laki itu.

" _Woah kau akhirnya pulang_ Mochizou _kau membeli mochi lama sekali, ah kau sudah bertemu dengan_ Tamako? _Apa Tou-san bilang, dia manis kan_?" Ucap Gouhei Ouji selaku Sang kepala keluarga di rumah itu sambil menghampiri anak laki-laki yang tadi dipanggil Mochizou.

" _Toko mochi di depan tutup, aku jadi harus membelinya ke distrik sebelah, dan apa-apaan tou-san jangan bilang seperti itu di depannya."_ Ucap Mochizou dengan wajah yang sudah bersemu merah apalagi saat matanya bersibolok dengan mata biru Tamako yang menatap mereka bingung.

" _Dia tidak mengerti Bahasa Jepang Mochizou, tapi kau tidak mengelakkan? Dia benar-benar manis seperti di foto?"_ Ucap Gouhei sambil berjalan kearah Tamako dan meninggalkan Mochizou yang wajahya makin memerah.

" _Di-dia memang manis sih."_ Bisiknya pelan sambil mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam saku celana yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Mochizou, _kemari."_ Ucap Gouhei sambil mengandeng tangan mungil milik Tamako yang masih bingung disampimgnya, sedangkan Mochizou langsung menghampiri ayahnya sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Nah Tamako, ini anak paman namanya Mochizou dan Mochizou _ini Tamako anak teman ayah, yang ada di Indonesia_." Ucap Gouhei kepada Tamako dan Mochizou yang kini memandang Tamako dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah.

"Ah, aku Tamako salam kenal Mochizou." Ucap Tamako pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

" _Aa.. aku Mochizou salam kenal Tamako."_ Meskipun Mochizou tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Tamako tapi setidaknya ia mengerti bahwa Tamako mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Nah ayo masuk kita makan mochi." Ucap Gouhei sambil berjalan mendahului Tamako yang masih bingug dan juga Mochizou yang masih asyik memandangi Tamako.

"Mochi!" Ucap Tamako sambil tersenyum lebar dan tanpa sadar menarik tangan Mochizou yang masih bengong dibelakangnya.

"Ayo Mochizou." Ucap Tamako sambil terus menggenggam tangan Mochizou, membuat wajah Mochizou bersemu merah meskipun ia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Tamako.

.

.

"Tamako." Ucap Mochizou pada Tamako yang sedang asyik menikmati bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Ah, Mochizou sini." Ucap Tamako sambil menepuk-nepuk _tatami_ disampinya, Mochizou yang mengerti maksud Tamako langsung duduk di samping Tamako.

" _Ini._ " Ucap Mochizou sambil menyerahkan sesuatu di tangannya kehadapan Tamako.

"Ini Mochi?" Tanya Tamako sambil mengambil seuatu itu dari tangan Mochizou dan segera memakannya.

" _Hn,Chamochi."_ Ucap Mochizou sambil memerhatikan Tamako yang sedang menikmati mochi darinya.

"Enak, ini rasa _ocha_ ya?" Tanya Tamako sambil menatap Mochizou dengan tatapan berbinar, sementara Mochizou hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu.

"Bunganya cantik ya." Ucap Tamako pealn sambil terus memandangi bunga yang berjatuhan dihadapannya.

"Tamako _juga cantik kok._ " Ucap Mochizou pelan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari wajah Tamako.

"Eh? Aku kenapa?" Tanya Tamako dan sama sekali tidak di mengerti oleh Mochizou.

"Tamako _ga daisuki._ " Ucap Mochizou cepat dan langsung mencium pipi gembul Tamako dengan wajah yang memerah, dan secepat kilat ia berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Tamako yang masih terbengong dengan wajah yang perlahan-lahan memerah.

"EHHHHH!" Pekik Tamako kaget setelah sadar apa yang telah dilakukan Mochizou terhadap pipi gembulnya.

"Tapi, tadi dia ngomong apa? Pokoknya Tama harus minta ajarin Bahasa Jepang sama bunda." Ucap Tamako pelan sambil memandangi bunga sakura di depannya dengan wajah yang memerah dan sebelah tangannya memengang pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Mochizou.

Di tempat lain…

" _KYAA, kau lihat itu mereka sangat lucu."_ Pekik Michiko Ouji pelan sambil memeluk sahabatnya Hinako Kitashirakawa pelan dan dibalas oleh Hinako dengan anggukan setuju.

" _Anakku sudah dewasa_!" Ucap Gouhei Ouji sambil menangis dramatis membuat Michiko dan Hinako sweatdrop.

"Bunda kok mata Anko di tutup?" Ucap Anko polos sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan bundanya dari matanya.

"Sshh, kau masih kecil sayang." Ucap Sang bunda sambil mencubit pipi Anko gemas.

Sementara itu Mochizou Ouji sedang sibuk menutupi wajahnya dengan bantalnya di kamar.

.

.

"Bunda Tamako _ga Daisuki_ itu artinya apa?"

OWARI


End file.
